Unexpected Caretaker
by Death Panther
Summary: It was just a normal day for Mark. That is until he gets a weird phone call. Now he's off to London to visit a certain British man. The only problem is that he's visiting him at the Hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mark's POV

My eyes opened slowly as my alarm went off. Grumbling, I turned it off and just stared at my ceiling as I started to wake up more. I yawned scratching my chin, feeling little hairs prickle my fingertips. _Maybe I should shave..._ I thought to myself. "Nah." I said lazily.

I sat up in bed, running a hand through my hair taking out a few tangles in the process. I yawned again as I reached for my glasses. I got up and headed to my bathroom for a nice shower.

I closed the door to keep the heat in and walked over to the shower, turning the knobs to the perfect temperature. While I waited, I took off my t-shirt and pajama pants. I took my boxers off and stepped into the relaxing heat. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered my head up with the sweet-scented suds.

I rinsed out the bubbles before I grabbed my secret stuff that makes my hair _so damn sexy._ I rinsed that out after a minute or so. I cleaned the rest of my body, still wrapped in the warmth of the water.

I probably just stood in the shower for thirty more minutes before I finally stepped out. Mainly because the water turned cold on me. I shook my head, water droplets falling everywhere as I reached for my fluffy towel.

I dried myself off, wrapping it around my waist as I stepped out of the bathroom. I grabbed my 'lucky' flannel and comfortable jeans. I got dressed before walking back into the bathroom to continue my morning routine.

I looked in the mirror. _Damn my hair looks fluffy._ I thought poking at it slightly. I run my brush through it to remove any tangles and I brushed my teeth. I looked back at the mirror. A handsome son of a bitch stared back at me. I chuckled to myself as I walked back into my room turning the light off as I passed through the door.

I was about to sit at my computer but my phone rang. Picking it up I saw that Aaron was calling me. I smiled as I pressed _Accept._

"Hey Yami, how are ya buddy?" I asked smiling. "Hello? Is this Mark?" Someone different asked, it was a woman. "Y-yeah. Why do you have Aaron's phone?" I asked tentatively. "Aaron's in the hospital and your number was on speed-dial." I nearly dropped the phone. "Sir? We would really appreciate it if you could come to watch over him. Could you?" The lady asked. "Ye-" I cleared my throat. "Yeah, of course. I'll see when the next flight to 'Brit-' to London will be." I said quietly. "Thank you Sir. Cheers." The lady said. "Yeah. Cheers." I said before hanging up.

I sat in my chair, immediately looking up plane tickets to London. I was relieved to see one leaves today around 4. I looked at the clock. It was almost 10 in the morning. I smiled and bought the tickets. I had 6 hours left.

I grabbed my suitcase and packed at least two weeks' worth of clothes. I made a quick video saying how I was going to be gone for two weeks and how I won't be able to make any videos while I'm gone. I set it to upload tomorrow.

I looked at the time. It said 11:30. I turned off my lights and turned off the power in my house. I locked the door behind me. I called a cab, not wanting my car stolen while I'm gone.

The cab arrived I put my stuff beside me and told the guy to go to the airport. It was a peaceful drive. It gave me time to think of what happened to Aaron to cause him to go to the hospital. I guess I spaced out because the guy snapped his fingers in front of my face. I apologized and thanked him for the ride, paying him with a little tip.

I looked at my phone and realized that the drive here was an hour and a half. I sighed as I went through the doors to begin my long trek through security.

~_Time skip, two hours later_~

I plopped down on a chair after waiting for two whole hours, _Jeez._ I took out my phone. _One hour left._ I sighed unlocking my phone to pass the time.

I guess I zoned out again because I heard my plane being called out. I put my phone away and grabbed my luggage, rather my "carry-on" since my other bags were already loaded.

I gave the lady my ticket smiling as she nodded her head. I found my seat. I had the window seat. I set my bag at my feet while I sat down in my spot. I buckled up so I wouldn't have to later. I was about to go to sleep to skip the plane ride until I felt a couple light taps on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a gasping kid as his eyes widen. I smiled, chuckling softly.

"Hi." I said. The kid looked as if he was about to cry. _Oh no…_ "Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, please." I said worried. "I'm-I'm just so glad I get to finally met y-you." The kid said sniffling a bit, but he held back his tears.

"Really?" I asked. "Hold on a sec." I said as I pulled my bag up to me. _I'm glad I packed these…_ I thought as I pulled out a small pink mustache. "Here." I said, handing him the miniature Warfstache. "So, what's your name?" I asked.

Before the kid could answer. A woman walked up to us. "Danny, are you bothering this man?" She asked. "Mom, I'm almost 12 now. I'm not that annoying anymore." The kid protested. His mother was about to say something before I cut in. "Ma'am, don't worry, he's not bothering me at all." I said politely. "Alright, then." The lady smiled kindly before she sat in the row beside us.

"Anyways, I wish my sister was still here to see you." Danny said looking down slightly. "What do you mean by that?" I asked quietly. "Well mom said that she had to go away for a while but that was almost a year ago…" Danny said. "How old was she?" I asked. "She was almost in 12th grade. She was a little down at times but she's the one that told me about you. She said that you _had_ helped in ways no one really could. But she said that it was still really hard… I really miss Sasha…" Danny said trailing off. "Plus I don't think my dad took it so well that she left. A week or two after Sasha left, he left too…" Danny finished looking down.

_Aww…_ I shook my head slightly. "Hmm, well. Maybe you'll see them again someday." I said smiling. He smiled up at me slightly. I tried to stifle a yawn. "I hate to say this but I'm actually kind of tired. It was truly nice to meet you Danny." I said ruffling his hair. He giggled as he playfully tried to push my arm away. "Alright. Night Mark." He said yawning too. He soon started to snore quietly. I looked over towards his mom, seeing that she had a picture in her lap. I looked closely. In the picture I saw a man, his arm draped over a girl's shoulder, both smiling brightly at the camera. I looked up at the mother's face, noticing a few tears falling down every so often. I frowned sadly.

I turned towards the window, staring out into the night. _I just hope that that's not me in a few days…_ But instead of two people… I will just see one British man that I would never be able to talk to agi- _No! I have to stop thinking like that…_

I sigh quietly as I close my eyes, dreaming of what tomorrow might have in store, just waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jess and I decided to just have a day in the town. I had a video already set-up to load later today so there was nothing else to do. We stopped by Djanogly Café to get tea to go. I gave the idea to park the car and walk through town instead. I parked the car beside the sidewalk, opening the door as I took out the keys. I walked up beside Jess as I took a sip of my tea.

We had just past the fabulously British Jack Wills, when Jess gave out a squeal. I looked over towards her to see that she had saw a British shorthair kitten staring at her with big eyes. It stared at her before it pawed lightly at the window, meowing without a sound. She ran inside, kicking up dust and dirt in her wake. I looked up to see that she ran into Petland, a local pet store of ours. I sighed quietly, shaking my head as I made my way through the door. I looked over to her as she picked up the kitten, holding it in her arms.

"I'm gonna have to buy him for you, aren't I?" I asked as I petted the little guy's head, hearing him purr loudly in response. "No..." Jess said quietly. "I just wanted to get a better look at him." She said rubbing his ears. She sighs and sets the kitten back into the pen, laughing as the kitten tackles a ball of yarn that's nearby.

She begins to head to the exit when I get an idea. "Hey Jess," I say. "Yeah?" She asks. "I'm gonna go check out the fish, I'll be out in a minute." I say. She shrugs before she walks out the door. I look around for someone with the petland jacket on. "Can I help you with anything, Sir?" I jump suddenly, turning around to see that an average height man was the one that spoke to me.

He had a bit of hair growing on the lower part of his chin, it was barely noticeable. His blonde hair looked as if he had just woken up. I signaled him to move in closer, he looked both ways before he leaned in. In a hushed voice I said, "Could you hold onto that kitten for me in the window?" The man then looked at me with a more sincere smile. "Is he for the girl?" The man asks. I gave a quick nod. "Then hurry back, the animals on display don't stay long, and the boss gets mad if we hold them for too long."

I thanked the kind man. Taking another glance at the kitten, I could see its big eyes staring back at me longingly. I walk out of the building to see Jess sitting out on a bench that was beside the pet store. She reminded me of a little kid who didn't get the present she wanted for Christmas. It was quite pitiful. "Why did you want to go see the fish anyways?" She asked, looking puzzled. "Oh I just wanted to look at the colorful fishes." She let out a small chuckle as we began our journey back to the car.

Mark's POV

It was almost 3 in the morning when I sighed quietly as I walked up to Aaron's door, my bags in my hands. Since I was in a rush over here, I wasn't able to get a hotel room reserved and it was like every hotel around here was packed full. I picked up a moderately-sized rock flipping it over to see his spare key wedged into it. I took it out of its hiding spot, thanking god I paid attention when he told me about his house. I took a shaky breath as I turned the key, unlocking the door.

It seemed so quiet when I stepped into the dark, cold house closing the door behind me as I went. I placed my things beside the wall, not knowing where to put them at the moment. I ventured around the house, seeing where and what each room was. Once in the door it was the living room, a decent sized TV, a couch, a chair, coffee table, the normal stuff you would see. I looked down the hallway seeing three doors, one on each wall and a door at the very end. I opened the one on the right to find that it was the spare bedroom. Opening the one on the left was his and Jess's room. The door at the end of the hall was a large bathroom.

I walked back to the living room, now noticing that it branched off into the kitchen. A small rectangular table with two chairs stood near the corner of the room. I sighed quietly as I slowly slid down into the couch, shaking slightly. I jumped when my phone started to buzz in my pocket.

"H-Hello?" I answered the phone with a shaky voice and hand. "Hello… Mark right?" The lady asked. "Yeah, it's Mark." I said quietly. "Ok, Mark. Aaron is ok." I began to let out a sigh in relief. "But he's in a coma..." I choked as the air got caught in my throat. "You can keep him company if you'd like. I think I can let it slide that it's not visiting hours yet." She said, sounding like she was smiling softly.

"Y-yeah, he'd probably like someone that he knows beside him." I said barely above a whisper. I hung up the phone as I stared into the space of the room. I got up, running my hands through my hair softly. I grabbed a jacket out of my bag as I head out the door, locking it before I put the key in my zipper pocket, zipping it up so I won't lose it.

I breathed in the chilly night air shuddering softly as I began to walk towards the hospital since it wasn't that far to be worth a drive.

As I walked, I passed a couple stores. One store in particular caught my attention. Resting quietly against the dark window was a little kitten, its head continuing to fall to the side as it tried to stay awake just to watch me in curiosity. Me being the kind of person that obsesses over all things tiny, I wanted to hold the little guy so badly, upset that the store was closed right now. _Maybe I'll stop by later._ I thought quietly to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>For this chapter, I had some help from a friend of mine. They don't have an account but I wanted to make sure that I wasn't the only one that got credit for this chapter.<strong>


End file.
